warframe_wrathofthegodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonicz
| deathplace = Earth, Kingswan. | race = Plutonian | othernames = Father Of Wisdom, The Valiant Knight, Legendary Lion. | years_active = 1360 - 1476 | known_for = First Leader of Wrath Of The Gods | notable_works = Clan traditions, Policies, Clan Policies, Combat System, Art of Intelligence. }} Sonicz Kany (1351 - 1478) The Emperor also widely known as the "Father" or Founder of WrathofTheGods, whom is the first member, dedicated into creating the full structure and flow of the clan, “皇帝”. He was later hailed as Father of Wisdom, a dignified title to honor his establishments and his ideology at the late 1720s. He was the son of Joel Kany, whom was a leader of the savivl clan in Pluto, and the great grandfather of Silius Kany He is hailed as one of the God Of War "戰神" during his reign of supreme, being the first few to be recognised as the legendary warriors of all time. His power is seen to be of unparalleled influence and immensely great. Despite the fact that he was seen to be defeated by second-known as the strongest warrior of all time, First Shogun, Amirshamodachi, the first warrior that helped to contribute major improvements and integrate the clan's structure with the War Marshal; This is only due to him with a soft-hearted personality and a very kind hearted nature which was constantly accused by Amirshamodachi as his only weakness into losing to him. During his reign of supreme, he was seen to be a very devoted and compassionate person whom offered to help anyone in need. He created clan traditions as a form of practicing the culture of respect and loyalty. He strongly believed that the clan would be harmonious by practicing the roots and traditions that he instilled for the next and future generations to come. Some of his well-known Traditions that is practiced till today is the act of Bowing. "Regardless of ranks and social ranks, regardless of attitude or personality, we must not forget to initate and greet our fellow comrades. Not doing so, is an insult." - Sonicz spoke to the officers during the officer meeting. Early Life (1351 - 1382) Sonicz lived most of his life in a catholic church, which was at a far-away church in earth as well as it serves mainly as a refugee camp. He was born during the war with the clash of war between the Savivl clan and the very first war in history between the infested outbreak caused by the rebellion of Lavianth I, whom climbed his way out from the dark red capsule, which is described as "Seeds of Destruction."; also known to have descended from the heavens far away and came to the very first planet; Pluto, where its sonicz's birthplace. Despite being born on Pluto, he spent most of his life on earth since he was very young. He had very little contact with his parents as they sent him onto a special capsule, developed by his grandfather, whom was a great scientist. The capsule was believed to be a sacred ritualized entity, which requires the sacrifice of blood and other materials for the planet transportation spell to work, and it also requires a good spiritual energy to perform the ritual. Shortly after his father death in the battlefield, his grief-stricken mother did not wavered. She stood strong and informed her closest priests to perform the ritual for his only son. On the day when she performed the ritual with the group of priests, a sudden explosion shook the earth. The ground was shaking and the trembles started to be stronger, and stronger. She knew that the dark forces has sensed strong spirits especially they were in a group. Though the terrified looks from the faces of the priest had wanted to run and hide in panic, they didn't stop the ritual and continued in suppressed panic. As the ritual ended, her son starts to glow in bright white. Sonicz gave a chuckle as he reach out his arms in his cradle, towards his mother. "Oh god no.. They are sending in an armadegeon.. from the.. sky!" A priest shouted in panic. And as he slowly fades in golden white colour, his mother touches his face though she tries to hide her tears, but she couldn't as she knew he was her, she was him. He can feel her emotions. "Be happy. Remember to make friends. Remember to help others if you can. Papa and mama, will always love you.. always.." as he faded completely. She slowly rises from the side of the cradle and looked at one of his priest with a last look. Without communication, the priest gave a nod. A nod that she had always needed to ensure, especially where she understood that his son is now safe at earth. She smiled and closed her eyes, while she tries to savour the moments of her family, as the room explodes from the impact of the armadegeon and faded in red. Pluto was no more. Middle Life (1382 - 1441) Sonicz grew up under the care of his adopted parents. At an age of 17, he was selected to accept scholarship in the military as well as in a well-known politics school in the kingdom. His remarkable talent and huge memory capacity allows him to memorise the politics book in two days and scored exclusively well for all his exams. At the age of 25, he became a well-known military strategist for the within the kingdom and was highly regarded and respected by most of his peers and his seniors. He became a teacher in the military school as well as a university professor for 5 years before an outbreak rises. Earthly War (1384 - 1389) Just two years, The first outbreak on earth had begun. As a brilliant military strategist, he was quickly assigned to group his troop and get prepare for war. The report details from the scout was unclear, but the distinctive fact that 'It was sent from hell' and 'They are emerging from the ground'. Horrified by the unknown cause, he sent an order to force all citizens to be placed under the refugee camp (aka bomb shelter). But it proved useless as the report shows that many refugees are suffering from a strange illness and that they went berserk, killing each other within the camp. Matters got worse when all the military guards and the doctors contracted the same ilnness after, which cause them to perform disoriented human patterns or psychopathic methods into killing each other. Angered that his order was proved a major flaw, he decided to discover the problem and the source of this outbreak. As he stood at the governor's castle top view, he saw the horrible mess that what has once a beautiful kingdom had now become. A horrible chaotic situation that one wants to hide away from, that is a zombie apolocalyse or historians thought to be a 'world ends'. He picked up a scout-glass that was left by a scout that dropped. He peered at what caught his attention, a dark crimson fog covers almost a patch of farms from a far and a huge red figure with horns and wings came out from a weird and strange looking egg-like shell. "Its him, Its him.. no.. wait.. haha.. how could that be..? no.. can't be..!" a voice murmured in horrified tone at behind the wall. Sonicz approached the wall to see a terrified scout hiding in fear, crunched his body in a ball. "What do mean him?" Sonicz asked in curiousity. "My lord, its him..! Its the legend that they spoke about! I cant believe that the dream does actually existed!" He looked left and right in fear as he speak; and he continued " In my village, my grandfather told me that he had a nightmare.. more like a vision of the future. He saw images that there are a total of six gods in the sky. However one was missing, and supposedly, he was banished to a far-away place and never to be risen. Because, it had the power of pure evil, the devil itself, the first of its kind. He came to our kingdom, and he killed everyone, me, my family, and.." he paused as he catched his breathe. "and who?" Sonicz asked. "You. You died by the blade from his bone sword.". "Wait.. how did your grandfather knows me and that I will die?" Sonicz gave a weird short laugh. "My grandfather, he used to work for the army and as a special intelligence force. He has the ability to sense the future at the most unsuspecting moments.". Seemed unconvinced, he asked "Do you have dreams about yourself? often? and you can't explain what is going on, but you can feel it?" After he said, he does remembered a striking dream that almost repeats itself every night, a dream that shows images of screams, fire and a gentle voice "will always love you.." had been haunting his mind. "Yes." He replied. Before the scout could continue, a huge tremble shook the castle. "Come down humans, I know you are up there. Join my army, let's rebuild this planet together." A dark voice echoed through the sounds of the castle. "He.. is the one.. that killed your family. He is the one." The scout spoke, and he ran away quickly, disappeared in sight. Sonicz dropped from the top to the bottom, and was soon greeted by a huge number of dark force. Most of the members of the force he could recognize were his comrades, citizens, children and the.. governor. "Let's stop this war general. Me, and you, can become one of the best forces in the universe. We will conquer planets. And we will become the strongest." The crimson giant devil spoke in a sinister tone. "What is the meaning of this? this vision of yours?" Sonicz replied in a suppressed rage. "To defeat the gods. Now that my mother banished me away, and no place to stay in the gods home. I will make it a biggest mistake of their lives, I will become a true god unlike all those cowards, hide in fear. Soon, I will become the king of all gods, I will gain that title, for MYSELF!" He bellowed a fume of crimson red steam from his mouth. "Join us, join us, lets become the ultimate power together." a dark sentient beside him spoke. Sonicz raged and spoke "Enough, all your words are not worthy. People die, because of your mistake. And now, that you continue to make your own goal, aren't you ashamed! I shall tame you beast, under this glory that the world bestow upon my strength!". "Foolish attitude, I shall see how you will die. This will be a special one.". Gift Discovery In this area, It was believed by historians that it was the first discovery of the god's gift demonstrated on earth. With that, Sonicz charged at the minions of the force. Fought with great remarkable sword-play and agility, the crimson beast was caught by a little surprised that the young general has a great sword skill, probably one of the best fighters he have witnessed so far out of centuries he had reigned his terror. Even shocking, was that he should have caught the virus by now, but he remained strong in fighting. After a thousand man he fought, the crimson beast shouted, "Hold up". As he enjoyed the fighting display, he caught an attention from a far that a young boy hiding at one of the haysack no far from their location. Sneered, he pointed his palm at the haysack and pulled out the young boy whom is hiding, was now exposed in the air. "Haha, well well well, what do we have here, a young fresh meat, awaiting to be savoured." He mocked. In shock, Sonicz shouted "PUT HIM DOWN!". "Of course, why will I ruin my dinner?" He put the boy down. Thought relieved, In out of a sudden, One of the minion dark forces lunged towards it and bites off the boy's head without warning. "Ouch." Dark sentient replied in a un-remorseful way. Shaking inside with anger, he echoed the words of the scout "He killed your family.. family.. family..". And he visualise that thousands of his comrades dies from the disease and the happy moments that they once had together in a family, feasting upon a huge turkey, laughing and chatting, smiling in the class with his students, are now destroyed by the hand of this devil. "I won't let you get away with this.. LAVIANTH!" Sonicz's eyes glowed bright white and voice that spoke in three voices, two voices that he recognized are the ones he remembered are the clan leaders on Pluto that he killed. "It all ends here!" With that, Sonicz fell into an unconscious state, but his body possessed by both his parents spirit. He turned into bright golden, and emerged into a bright golden electric figure. At first Lavianth stepped back as he saw the image of his father at the young man. "Father..?" He murmured in fear. "No.. this cannot be! Impossible!" Dark sentient spoke in horror. And the most unexpected moment "Volt Prime!". Sonicz became an man filled with electric power. He gave a roar that blast the enemies in the sky, and he gave a lightning speed chain strike in the air as well as exploded the dark forces in a single output. "Impossible! He has the power of a god? Man becomes a god? How can that be?" The dark sentient told his master in horror. "That witch, she might have gave the boy power." "You mean the white crystals?" "Definitely, Most likely crafted by my brothers whom dispatched it to souls with pure spirit, that can withstand their unbearable hope." Without warning, Sonicz emerged from the top and his Excalibur above "BE CRUSHED!" He stabbed the blade into the heart of the beast. Lavianth I was no longer. Aftermath Of Earthly War (1389) After lavianth I's defeat, he went back to a short consciousness. A man rushed to his side and picked him up. Sonicz passed him his sword, and spoke "This, will help to rebuild our world. Help me.". "I will, honourable knight.". Looking at his bleeding adomen, fragments of the evil horns stucked deep into his flesh. As Sonicz realized that he would become an undead, probably would be possessed by the spirit of Lavianth; he spoke to the man. "Who are you?". "I am king Vill, the king of the kingdom. Rest assured, I will build this castle." "Stay back." Vill stood back and saw as Sonicz gave a prayer, his body rises in the air and evil red fumes came out of his mouth. He took out a crystal from his pocket and the dark fume fuses with the crystal. After the crystal turns bright red, Sonicz crushed the crystal without hesitation. "What did you do?" Vill spoke in surprise. "I siphon all the dark energy within me, most likely is the infection of the demon's horns, crushed the crystal along with it.". "But I believe that crystal is your power sire?" vill replied. "Yes, and I will remain powerless for now. *cough* " Sonicz continued with a chronic cough. "How do you managed to find me here? it is dangerous here." "I was hiding in one of the caverns as I heard the commotion and explosion on the outside, it was terrifying, but nevertheless, I found this.." Vill spoke and turn to look towards his pocket and hold up two crystals on his hand. "How did you?" Sonicz stared in shock. "I happened to found it inside the cavern, I thought it was a beautiful gem, and had wanted to keep it for my wife and son. But I guess it isn't an ordinary gem afterall?". Sonicz nodded and continued "These crystals are one of the many rare crystals found in caverns, I had the white crystal when I was a child. It gave me power to overcome many difficulties in surviving. Once you chant on them, you will be able to use its powers, but only on one condition. Pure sincere heart. " Sonicz picked up one of the white crystals and continued "These crystals have the ability to listen to your heart, able to understand you once you hold them. One of these crystal can give you an unknown power, and once you used it, there is no turning back. It will be a hard change, but it is all worth it in the end. To change the world, to become a savior.". vill looked at one in his hand and spoke "Are you willing to give it a go?" "The chant is 'Forgive me', may the gods grant you strength in your footsteps.". After they chanted, A dark blue light glows around vill and the golden light glows around Sonicz. "Ahhhh!" Vill screamed and fades out in the ground subconsciously. "Are you okay, vill?" Sonicz asked concernly. Vill opened one of his eyes on the ground and saw a golden light figure with electricity sparked around him. It was fiercesome sight, but he replied "I.. I.." and faded out. Late life (1441 - 1478) After 52 years of the Earthly War, peace was regaining slowly to the world. Children playing the streets of the towns and the castle was rebuild. It was indeed a happy and relived sight. At the age of 110, Sonicz wrote a book of his own, named "Art of Wisdom", published generously to the towns and the city. He had make often visits to the town and city with his guards and loyal secretaries to bond and understand the empire more. While he was talking to one of the shopkeepers casually, a young boy knocked into him. He looked about an age of 6 and replied "Sorry" and looked up while rubbing his head. "Oh Father! haha, well.. erm.." "Joshiri, how many times I have to tell you not to run on the streets, you may fell and get injured." Sonicz told him in a calm voice. "Hey josh! wait up!" another young boy ran along behind him and when he saw a familiar old man with a crowd around him, he stopped and bowed "Sorry sir! sorry!" it was brief but rather informal, but Sonicz replied with a smile "No worries, you boys go play along, dont run on streets!". "Yes father!" Joshiri replied with a salute and walk away with his friend in silence. Death (1478) On the 15th November 1476, Sonicz fell into a bedridden illness. Doctors concluded that it was a heart disease, which could not find a cure for him. "It was a matter of time." they said. Matilda and her son sat by the bed and looked at his ill father. "Do you want to drink some water?" Matilda spoke in concerned tone. Joshiri gave a cup of water to his father. "Don't worry about me, I will be fine." Sonicz spoke and coughed. 23rd August 1478, Historians and witness believed that Sonicz wrote his final will on the documentary and had officially announced that his secretary to relive his duties as the emperor. At 9pm, Sonicz was officially pronounced dead. Storms and series of rains broke out during the period of his death, It was as if the sky mourned for the death of a legend, whom protected the earth with all his life. Thousands of citizens flocked to pay their last respects to the late emperor with all their heart. A final farewell, A legacy that was born. Legacy Sonicz crafted a new world order, which demonstrates the belief and faith of the gods, and spread this belief to his followers and next generations. Many of his policies and traditions are so remarkable and cannot be refined further, that was still commended upon his achievement and establishment by many men of the future. He is also largely regarded as 'Father of Wisdom', a honorable title to dignify his legacy. After years of his death, his statues of him in peak form, and variations of him, such as a statue in battle, statue holding a book and looking up at sky, statue with his fist in the air are created and erected in the states. Quotes & Striking moments from past "I believe that we can create a research tower here, and a clan ground where everyone can stay and truly bond together like how we did! What do you think?" -Sonicz spoke to Amirshamodachi in a delightful manner. He has some famous quotes as well: - "I am just a junior soldier." - " Hereby Declare" - "Peace without war is peaceful, peaceful with war is tragic" - "Love not your only brothers, but the ties of the trees that fosters those sprouts." - "Believe in nothing, but your wisdom and dignity." - "Faith is never lost to a demon, because demon was never a faith to begin with." - "Harmony can only be preserved if one continues to keep learning." - "Words can disappointing, but your actions can neutralize." - "Emperor or not, It is just an empty title. But what makes it different, is the person that satisfy the role that is accepted throughout the clan; from a nobody." - "All beings desire the need to be powerful, but not the urge to repair." - "The day when we stopped learning, is the day we die." - "Being honest doesn't means you can talk in a straightforward manner; subtle and sincere is what makes you." - "If you put a thumb on an ant, it will surely be crushed. But if it relies on leadership and unity, it can overcome the even the toughest odds and trials." Trivia - Sonicz is the former and first captain of the first division during the division era. - Sonicz is the sensei of many other following captains, now as shogun. - Developed with the arts, sonicz is well verse with combat strategy, and often hailed as the strategy general. - He was first seen in the WrathOfTheGods: Living In The Past Movie as a black and yellow volt.